


Sweet Confession

by TallGayRipley



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: 12 Days of Carmilla, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallGayRipley/pseuds/TallGayRipley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12 Days of Carmilla Day 4: Mistletoe<br/>Someone snuck mistletoe into Laura and Carmilla's room. Oh, what are they to do...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is totally what would have happened if midterm (or Christmas break, idk what happens at uni, I'm a lowly year 12 graduate who may as well be Jon Snow because I know nothing) and Christmas had come before episode 33 and onwards happened.

Laura walked into their dorm after an exhausting day of lessons and collapsed on her bed, dropping her bag on the floor and closing her eyes.The nearing holidays had done nothing to reduce the workload they were given, and with the saving-the-world thing that she had been doing lately, Laura would be surprised if she got a mark the pass side of fail.  
As Laura lay there, she heard movement in the bathroom, and opened her eyes to Carmilla emerging from the doorway, towelling her hair and dressed, as usual, in black. "Hey cutie, how was class?"  
"Awful. The teacher was making no sense, and she warned us about an assignment we get next week. And I was practically falling asleep."  
"An assignment? This late in the year? What does she want, a riot?"  
"Apparently." Laura sighed, running her hands through her hair. "I'm so screwed."  
Carmilla threw towel on her bed, and walked over to sit on the edge of Laura's. "Can't you ask Danny to change your grade? If I was your TA you wouldn't have to ask. Saving five students probably qualifies you for special consideration."  
Laura tilted her head up to smile tiredly at Carmilla. "That's unethical, but I appreciate the thought." She laid her head against the pillow and surveyed the ceiling... where she saw a tiny bunch of green and white. Mistletoe. Laura sat up quickly. "Um, Carm? What's that on the ceiling?"  
Carmilla looked upwards, spotting the cluster of green. Her jaw dropped. "Who the hell put that there?"  
Laura looked at her in surprise. "Well... I thought you did."  
"Why would I do that?"  
"I don't know! Maybe so you would have an excuse to kiss me?"  
Carmilla turned red and spluttered, "no I... why would I... I can't even reach that high! I didn't put it there, I swear."  
Laura raised an eyebrow at Carmilla, who was determinedly not meeting her eyes. "You didn't deny the part about kissing me though."  
Carmilla turned even redder, if that was possible. She mumbled, "maybe because I want to."  
"... Pardon?"  
Carmilla moved close to Laura so that their knees were almost touching, and raised her head, meeting Laura's eyes defiantly. "Because I want to kiss you, Laura. God, I want to kiss you."  
Heat rushed through Laura at Carmilla's words, and, throwing caution to the wind, wound her hand in Carmilla's hair and pulled her in for a breathless kiss, lips moving frantically against Carmilla's. Carmilla whimpered into Laura's mouth, placed her hands on the side of Laura's face, and drew her even closer. After a long moment, they drew apart, Laura panting slightly, their eyes locked.  
Carmilla smirked and wordlessly drew her back in for another long kiss.  
*********  
Outside the room, Perry and Lafontaine stood with their ears pressed against the door, Lafontaine with a grin on their face. "Well, someone had to get them under some mistletoe, they weren't going to do it themselves."


End file.
